percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Crescendon
Spoiler Alert for My Story ' "''The other was her enforcer, her avenger and he would do anything to protect his friends and destroy the evil that threatens them." ~ Darius describing Crescendon. '''Main Article: Christopher Fauns 'Basic Info:' After realising his true name, the power, unlocked by the Mark, turns him into a god. Despite still being a minor god, Christopher was able to wound and eventually destroy Darius . He eventually gives up his immortal powers, but his godly powers are kept around the locket around his neck, so he can turn into Crescendon when he wants, with consequences though. 'History:' Christopher is one of the few beings that can actually form a perfect bond with the Mark of Nyx and actually achieve godhood, but he did not become a god because he didn't accept who he was as a person, he resisted his powers. He was able to become a god during his battle with Darius after receiving a fatal blow, turning the tables and in the end destroying Darius's essence. His immortal name became Crescendon after he achieved godhood. 'Appearance:' As a god, his eyes becomes blood-red and his hair become grey. Black designs that look like chain-links, covers his whole left arm, the left side of his chest, his neck and finally his face, covering the area around his left eye. Other than that he looks exactly the way Christopher would. 'Powers:' Super-human strength: 'As a god Christopher is stronger than an average demigod, prosessing god-like strength. '''Super-human speed:'As a god Christopher is faster than an average demigod, moving faster than a blink of an eye. '''Average powers that Christopher has: He has the same powers that he usually have, but now they are further enchanced. Standard powers of a god '"Mortal-God":' Despite being a full-fledged god, he does not classify as a "real" god. He lacks a Divine Form, meaning he can still be vapourised from looking directly at the Divine Form of another being and be Also his powers and consiousness, are not spread out through many form, meaning his powers are concentrated into a single body, thus despite being a minor god, he can match up to the strength of a major god. 'Weapons/Magical Items:' Filargyria: Rightfully name Avarice, meaning Greed, the sword can drain the powers from another and give it to the wielder or release the energy into a powerful shockwave. This sword is also a family heirloom amongst the Fauns family. Though there is a downside as when too much power is absorbed at once it sword releases a shockwave that hurts the user. It's first form was a greek short sword, but after absorbing Christopher's godly powers, it turns into a long, two handed claymore. 'Trivia:' Crescendon was a unintended idea for the series, more of an accidental idea. The author think that Crescendon sounds nice but looks terrible when written down. The name Crescendon originated from a mispelling of Christopher. Archie:Being normal is overrated 06:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Children of Nyx Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Self-Insertion